Queue Management Systems (QMS) is a term widely used to describe solutions for Customer Reception and Flow Management (CRFM) systems. Existing queue management systems, often referred to as “Take-a-Ticket” systems typically include issuing a ticket bearing a number to a consumer of a service and summoning the service consumer to receive the service by displaying or otherwise announcing the number.
A shortcoming of existing systems is that a consumer of a service might fail to realize he or she is being summoned to receive a service, for example, by failing to notice their number is being displayed. Another deficiency of traditional queue management systems is the fact they do not enable service consumers any control of the way they are being summoned to receive a service.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.